The Lone Journey
by Jolon
Summary: After the events of Luca, a man is separated from his family and journeys to find them again.


Final Fantasy X

(A/N because I'm lazy I'll leave a description to what my characters look like on my Deviantart. Or my website, whichever you prefer :p )

[Luca, just after the blitzball game]

"Father, that was a great game!" said a one young girl with black hair and green eyes as she walked alongside a 6'9" man with long black hair and green eyes, just like the little girl. On his shoulders was another one of his children; medium long white hair and sky blue eyes, though they were closed at the moment as she fell asleep during the match. The third daughter...well...she was on the shoulders of the man next to him, screaming in glee and looking at the clouds. Her long red hair would sometimes get into the grey haired man's face, and he would have to blow it out of his glasses to see. The black haired man smiled as they walked away from the arena when they heard a scream. He turned around to see people running past his group from monsters- fiends, as he heard a few people call them. He drew one of his three swords and pointed it at a rabid dog. Said beast growled and howled, signaling to attack. He simply sidestepped when it went to charge at him, countering with a rough punch, sending it away from him. He struck the ground, an energy wave going at the enemy. It struck and cut off a leg, causing it to yelp and fall over, dead. Pyreflies expelled from its body.

"This is getting out of hand." he said as three children the young man followed behind. Eventually they made it to the Luca's ports, where everyone was shouting and screaming as fiends were everywhere. The three children huddled together as the man and young adult brandished their swords, ready to fight.

"Father, we must hold them off." said the young man behind him as a large Lamashtu appeared before them.

"I know, Silas..." he said as he rushed forward, his mind concentrating on the battle.  
(Final Fantasy battle theme- 8 bit symphony remake)

The man defended as the Lamashtu bashed him, sending him skidding against the floor a bit. He suddenly felt slow as he began to pick his sword up. The beast attacked once more, catching him off guard and doing a great deal of damage.

"Father!" shouted one of the children as he fixed himself.

"I'm fine!" he shouted back as he cast Haste on himself, bringing him back to normal speed, and surpassing it. He then cast reflect on himself just in time as another monster tried to cast thundaga, only to hit the Lamashtu. It was an imp, and this one floated in the air beside the other fiend. Valorin sighed as he stood. "This isn't going to end well..."

"Hang on!" came a voice as he felt his body weigh a bit less. A healing spell...When he turned to his right he saw a group of people come by. A woman in a black robe with matching belts, a giant blue lion on two legs and a blond teenager wielding a longsword made entirely of water came rushing forward by his side. "Are you alright?" the woman in black asked, turning to him as he stood.

"Take my family and go." Father said. The young man and the children gasped in horror; he was going to fight alone!

"Father! No!" came a response from the black haired child. The father turned back to look at her with a weak smile.

"I'll be fine. Go with your brother and these people. I'll be right behind you." he said, kneeling down and placing a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. She, along with the other children, began to cry. "I'll be with you soon. Now go!" he began to stand and they got ready to leave.

"We're not leaving you to die here." the blond kid said. The father lifted his sword at the two enemies, not looking at the allies.

"I'm not letting my children die here, so I ask that you let me buy you time." he said. The blond was about to retort but the blue lion shook his head and grabbed the teen.

"Hey! Lemme go Kimari!" he shouted as he was dragged away. The woman in the black robes looked back to the man and handed him a few Hi-Potions. He looked at her with a neutral look, when she tapped his shoulder.

"We'll look after them. I will see to it personally. If...if you survive, our group is heading to Bevelle. Find us there." she said as she took off, leaving the man to face the multiplying fiends. As the group left, they didn't notice his face contort into a look of relief.

"Finally, now they don't have to see me lose control." he said. "This is what happens...when you threaten my family!"

[Hope you guys have enjoyed, sorry for it being short...]


End file.
